Best Kept in Secret
by evanescence147
Summary: Where is the line between good and evil? There is Black and White, but many shades of gray. Ginny is sent on a mission, but can she destroy the man she has loved since first year, or will she fall into darkness? GinnyxTom
1. Too Little To Late

Prologue

In this story it's my world, my alternative universe if you wish

Want fluff

_Wrong Place_

Want the light side to be victories

_Wrong place_

Want cute little love scenes and unending undying romance

_Wrong Place_

Ginny and Tom is a sick and twisted couple, which is why I love it so much  
Tom haunted Ginny for a year, and Ginny never got over it

The couple's relationship is not healthy

How could it be? Tom is a sadistic emotionless killing satanic person

So how could this relationship be perfect?

_It can't_

_Still interested?_ Then come walk with me on the path between the brink of insanity and darkness

You might enjoy it,_ but then you might not_

Just jump in,_ I dare you…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Lost was a word I could barely recognize now. It was so meaningless, so pathetic. The world was a small and useless word that was trying to sum up everything that we have been going threw. Everything my family, the pure blood betrayers have worked for.

We are called Muggle loves, Mudblood believers, and even traitors and throughout the pure blood world we are known as the pure bloods that failed. During the dark times when You-know-who was at the climax of his power, of his victory, of his rule, we, the Weasley family, my mother and father were left with nothing but withering hope. And so my parents waited, waited to die, waited to live. They waited for a miracle that would never happen.

But then, everything changed. _Harry Potter_ was born, a little baby boy, and he was the only person in the world to survive You-know-who's attack. Somehow, the killing curse which was supposed to kill the Potter family didn't kill him.

Harry grew up like a normal boy, until he learned all about his world, my world, our world. He entered Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he has excelled beautifully in Defense against the Dark Arts, or for short DADA.

But the past is over, and lost. After Harry's sixth year, Dumbledore had died, Severus had betrayed us and again we started to lose our faith, and our hope. But we still believed in Harry. It was prophesied that Harry would be the downfall of You-know-who, for neither can live while the other survives. With that in our hearts, we all stood proud and high. We knew we would gain victory as long as we had Harry, and our friends, our love, and our family. We would win.

But I had fallen, I was weak. It started in my first year, and stupid me, stupid Ginny Weasley just had to be an idiot and fall in love. But of course, the idiot that I am, I fell in love with You-know-who, or in my eyes Tom Riddle. Over the year, I poured my soul into Tom, I adored him, I loved him. Tom was my best friend, and I was rewarded. Tom loved me back; he poured parts of him back into me. Parts that I am now to ashamed to admit are there.

There is darkness in me, nobody knows of, not even my Tom. Nobody would ever suspect that sweet little innocent Ginny held parts of the evilest man on the earth. Nobody would, nobody could even guess that in reality I was full of pride, power and hate. If one, who knew me, heard that I was a sadistic killer, they would never believe you. In the eyes of them, I am a sweet little girl. But to me, to my Tom, I am strong, sadistic, fearless, heartless. I am everything he wanted, though only in secret.

Secrecy, everything was in secrecy, because in reality, I am afraid. Afraid of what my family would think, of what my friends would think, and of what Harry would think. Being the coward I was, I told no one of my secret. I hid it deep within me; never ever bring that part of me out. I was ashamed, and I was a fool.

Fast forward some time, and we enter the final battle. It came at the end of my sixth year. Everyone was gathered at Hogwarts, everyone was ready. The Slytherin house containing mostly dark supporters had disappeared. The young children were left, and we had no one to help us, to command us, to protect us. Then I saw Ron, and hope in my heart was restored.

I begged Ron to help, crying silently, I was afraid. But Ron seemed dazed, disoriented, confused. He told me to save myself. I refused. Turning towards the younger ones, my heart almost broke.

I told them to be safe, and flee into the Forbidden Forest. I warned them that it was safer in there, then out here. They nodded, and with one last order, stick together, I fled. I ran as fast as I could, ran towards the center of the battle. I stared on, unable to move, unable to fight. I was weak, and so I was viewed as pathetic. You-know-who saw me, and smiled his familiar cold smile, his heartless smile that I loved so much.

My legs trembled, my hands shook, I was afraid, but I hid it. You-know-who mockingly bowed his head slightly towards me. I breathed heavily, my face twisted in hate. Smirking, he pointed his wand towards Harry. My eyes widened in horror, he wouldn't…

"_Arvada Kadavra_,"

He would.

I found myself scream. In a sudden feeling, I raced forward pushing and shoving. I ran towards him, my hero, our hero. He was lost, dead, gone. I knelt, holding Harry close to me, crying into him, he was gone. A chilling laugh was heard throughout the silent grounds.

_Neither can live while the other survives..._


	2. Enjoy Your Mission

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

**CHAPTER 1**

"We…we have…" Hermione stuttered, her eyes red from crying

"We…we have…" Hermione stuttered, her eyes red from crying. Ron put his arm around her comfortingly. I closed my eyes, holding in the tears that were close to escaping my eyes.

There were so few of us left. Barely any had survived the final blow. The living members of the Order now live hidden in shadow, our headquarters secret. We have lost everything, but hope. And so we meet together, the last members of the Order, we think and talk, we hope and pray that we will survive and we will succeed.

I stare around the kitchen of number 12 Grimwald place, and my eyes fill the empty spaces where people should stay, yet lay dead in hidden tombs of black and white marble. Harry, Sirius, Percy, Charlie, Professors of Hogwarts, and many more lay hidden deep within the earth, decaying in their marble coffins.

I stare at those alive, most barely over age. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Dad, Mum, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Katie, Angela, Tonks, Seamus, Dean, and the parents of most stand around, staring at nothing, their eyes flickering.

So few are left, so many dead

What are we to do?

My question is mirrored back at me in Mum's face, though Mum tries to be strong for everyone, I know deep down she just wants to cry over Percy, cry over Charlie, cry over Harry, cry over her friends, and I know she wants to never get up.

"We have to…" Hermione started again, "We have to do something,"

"Indeed, but what do you suggest?" Professor McGonagall asked curtly,

"We…need more time," Hermione said finally.

"Well kitten, we don't have any," George said, Katie Bell stood next to him, her eyes sullen and dead.

"I've been working out the formulas for time turners," Hermione started to say.

"Yes, but time turners only go back so far," Mum said pointedly, her voice having grown sharper threw the troubling times.

"Let her finish," Kingsley said in his deep rich voice. Hermione shot him an appreciate look, and then began again in her soft sorrowful voice.

"I've created a device much like a time turner except this one goes backwards and to the present. I've not got it to go forward in time, but just to the exact point in which the person left. Basically, if a person went to re-live their child hood, and was gone for say ten years and they used my time turner to come back, they'd have age ten years but time would seem to have stood still…" Hermione trailed off, her voice more weak then ever.

"Time is a very complicated thing," Hermione whispered apologetically. Over the years, watching her loved one's die, Hermione had slowly become a shell of what she once was. Her spunk and personality slowly drifted away into nothingness. All that was left to comfort her was her books and her Ron.

"Alright, great job Mione," I said softly using her special nickname, "so you created something perfect. Now what's the reason?"

"Well…" Hermione trailed off again, her eyes flashing towards Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall smiled softly at her favorite student, nodding curtly.

"The reason for creating such a powerful thing was for one of us to be able to go back in time to when You-Know-Who was at his weakest. At his childhood, around his teen years, preferably when he is Hogwarts, and to…not kill him for that would be impossible to do without creating a disastrous mess, but to just change him. Into someone who…wouldn't be inhumanly evil and sadistic so we could at least have a fighting chance." Professor McGonagall said in her cold voice.

"And…" Hermione shot the room an apologetic look, "We thought we could send back the person who knows You-Know-Who the best…"

Everything clicked, why I was here, what they were talking about. It all fastened together. I choked as my epiphany hit my, and stumbled backwards a little. Hermione shot me the longest and deepest filled apologetic look she could muster her eyes ashamed and lowered. Angry tears fell from my eyes, and glaring at them a snarl erupted from me. How could they betray me like that?

My mum suddenly came into my vision. She would help me, protect me, and as I knew it my mum burst into protection mode.

"Absolutely not, she is barely of age, how could you ask such a thing of my baby?" My mum, my savior seethed her eyes dangerous and flashing.

"Molly, think of countless others we could save," Remus said thoughtfully.

"I will not lose my baby girl just so you can…" Mum faltered, she had just trapped herself. Funny how this never has happened before, except for the one time I actually truly need her.

"So we can save millions of innocent lives," Tonks finished mum's sentence softly.

"If…I die?" I asked softly.

"Then all the secrets will go with you. Our fate and our hope rest in your hands. Can you save us? Save your family, your friends…can you save Harry?" Ron asked his voice calm and soft.

"Should you die, and succeed we will always remember your name. Should you die…and fail we will honor your name in silent reverence," Professor Flitwick said, his voice wise and squeaky.

"When…" My voice faltered _Be Strong_ I commanded myself, "W-When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, early around 7 in the morning, we give you this night to say your farewells, to pack and for us to wish you luck and to give you our parting gifts and advice," Professor McGonagall said softly, and with that she walked out of the kitchen.

I nodded, and with that I too left the kitchen. I quickly, nimbly, raced to my room and jumped on my bed for the last time. I sat there for a while, wallowing in self pity, until a soft knock shook me from my semi sleep state.

"It's me…Hermione," Hermione's soft voice was heard behind the door. I let the door open with a lazy flick of my wand.

"I…have a book that I composed especially for you. its magic and potions that I believe will help and will be needed," Hermione set down a medium sized book with black leather around it. I opened it, and skimming it found simple yet effective spells I had not know.

"Thank you…so much," I said, and set it down on my bed. Hermione nodded, and said finally

"You-know-who is a cruel man, a cold teenager and a sad child. He will be hard to penetrate, but I believe that the only person who would be able to do it, is you," and with that Hermione stood up, smiling at me, and walked swiftly away.

I grabbed my small suitcase and with a simple spell I mad it so that it would never grow out of space, yet stay the same shape, and with that I started packing. My firebolt which was now not so popular, my skirts, skirts, dresses, and of course the many gifts I received threw out the day. Fred and George gave me a generous supply of their most popular stuff from Weasley's Wizard Weezes. Fleur gave me a very beautiful dress for a special occasion, with a raised eyebrow and a soft mutter of "typical" I stuffed it in my suitcase.

Throughout the day, I received small treasure and tokens, good luck items, and clothes from many friends and family members. By the end of the day, my suitcase was slightly heavier and gave a good _thunk_ whenever I dropped it. I thrust it onto my floor, and closed the door. I ran to my bed, and curled up into a ball.

It was raining slightly, and the sound echoed in my hollow mind, but the sound was nothing. I lay their on my bed, not moving, my eyes closed with one thought burned into my mind. _I am to meet the man I hate…the man I love._


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle __grip__ of night's unfolding arms  
Darkness, darkness everywhere, __do you feel__ all alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy __weight__ of stone_

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and slear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the __light__ that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_

_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact  
So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass  
I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
So you can see your beauty every morning that you rise_

**C****hapter II**

A soft ding, slowy and steadily growing louder entered my foggy brain and filled my slumber with dreams of a sound I couldn't make disappear

A soft ding, slowy and steadily growing louder entered my foggy brain and filled my slumber with dreams of a sound I couldn't make disappear. Suddenly, I bolted forward as everything that happened yesterday, smashed into me.

I dared not cry, for if I did, I feared I'd never stop, never ever stop. I grabbed my small black suitcase, and quietly went downstairs. Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and my family members sat in the living room, waiting, for me. Professor McGonagall stood, pacing, her face full of anticipation and slight worry. Hermione sat next to Ron in this thing that was too big to be a chair but too small to be a couch. My mum and dad stood together, holding each other so tightly. Fred and George stood by the small dingy window and Charlie by the book case.

The room was darkly light, dingy, and old. _Ha just like the rest of this house_ I thought darkly.

"Good Morning, Darling," Mum said her eyes red, "Are you well?"

I nodded, snorted softly, slightly, _what else could I say_, I thought coolly. I sat down on a singly chair, lowering my single bag, and said nothing, though my mind begged to differ. It was racing from thought to thought, starting something, dropping it, starting in the middle of something else. I wanted to scream, my head hurt so bad, but I held it in. I always held it in.

"G-Ginny," Hermione whispered, "This is the time turner,"

Hermione held up a gold chain, with a golden heart locket. She took Ginny's wand, and whispered "Ginny Weasley," and with a soft click the locket opened and a small time turner was in it.

"Every turn it goes back a year, since it is September 5th, when you enter Tom's teenage years, you will be there on the same date, September 5th. Do you understand?" Professor McGonagall asked her voice soft and warm. I nodded, again.

"When you finish the mission, say to the locket "Finished" and kiss it. The magical spell I have placed will then thrust you forward into time, into roughly this exact date, time and place. We will all be waiting," Hermione said, and smiled an encouraging smile.

"The locket only responds to your wand, your voice, and my voice, and the password is Ginny Weasley. Here is a note for Professor Dumbledore, explaining as much as possible without giving much away and asking that he allows you into the school, and creates a false background story about you," Hermione said, handing Ginny the locket.

"Whenever you are ready," Ron said, ruffling my hair. I nodded.

"I love you all, so much," I whispered, "And I will not fail,"

"We love you too Ginny, so much. And you're father and I are so proud, we all are. You are taking on a very big and brave mission, and we are so happy you agreed to it, and…and we believe in you Ginny. You will succeed," Mum said, tears running down her face, but a proud smile beamed out from under the blotchy redness and tears.

I smiled, with one last hug for everyone, savoring the feel, savoring the warmth, I pulled away. I took the time turner, and allowed Hermione to twist it for me. She stepped back quickly, and suddenly I felt myself being sucked into this black hole, my mind reeling, though I dared not move.

I allowed the current to pull me in whatever direction I was supposed to go. Blackness was all around me, it was enticing yet frightening, and I felt myself involuntarily shiver. Suddenly I slammed into something hard, and I felt myself topple slightly and start to fall.

As I was falling, my mind was reeling, what was I suppose to do. Out of fear, all I could do was hold onto my wand and my bag.

_CRASH_

My body slammed into ice cold water. I was so tired, and the surface was so far away. I needed to breathe, but I couldn't move.

_I'm so tired_ I drowsily thought,_ it feels so nice this darkness, this nothingness._

Suddenly I felt something pulling me up. My grip on my wand and bag tightened. I was being pushed and pulled towards the surface. Feebly I tried to break free.

_Let me go_ I thought angrily to myself, _leave me alone_

I hit the surface, and my body forced me to gasp for breaths that I had so willingly lost. It was cold, but the air was warm. I shivered slightly, the robes drenched. I turned towards the figure sitting next to me, dripping wet, and raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Bloody hell girly," the strikingly familiar voice gasped, "What are you trying to pull?"

My face tightened, and I sucked in a gulp of air in surprise. Closing my eyes for a few seconds, and opening them they began to focus on very beautiful black haired teen boy with chocolate colored eyes and his Gryffindor colors showing brightly.

"I…well…" I stammered, the boy became perfectly clear in my vision, and suddenly my heart flopped and skipped. It was Potter, except not Harry Potter, but it was still a Potter. Even with drenched hair, the Potter had that famous crazy black hair. I stood up suddenly, thrusting my wand into my pocket.

"I…thank you," I said finally, and then I ran. Racing towards the castle, ignoring the queer stares I received and bursting threw the doors coming. Skidding to a halt, wide eyed, flushed and slightly panting I realized I face to face with Dumbledore.

_Fandamntastic_ I thought bitterly, _first the black lake, then Potter, now Dumbledore. Hell, what else can go wrong?_

"Ah, um and who are you?" Professor Dumbledore asked politely, a slight twinkle in his blue eyes. I resisted the urge to hug him, but failed. Grabbing him in my arms, I almost laughed at the bemused expression Dumbledore gave me.

"My name is Ginny, and it's great to meet you," I said, and extended a slightly wet note to the professor. Dumbledore took the note apprehensively, and began reading. It was hard to distinguish any emotion in Dumbledore's face…I never could do that in the present so it wasn't a surprise when I couldn't do it 40 some years ago.

"Ah Miss Ginny, I believe a nice chat in my office will do," Professor Dumbledore said lightly, I smiled. I could feel Dumbeldore's mind press against my own, trying to read my private thoughts. My smile became a smirk; my occlumency was to put it boldly, perfect. It even could withstand Voldemort at his height of power. Dumbledore could never breach my mind, nobody could.

"Well, it seems you are not from our time," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. I nodded curtly.

"And you have a mission, any details?" Professor Dumbledore asked, I smile.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I can't give too much away. I promise that I will not kill anybody, and I will only stick with my mission," I said confidently. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Your name will be Ginny Hale, and you are a pureblood from Romania, which I believe you are familiar with that place?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, very," I said, having been to Romania many times visiting Charlie. Charlie, my heart ached at his name.

"Alright, you may roam around Hogwarts, and get yourself acquainted with everything. Dinner is at 6 o'clock sharp, and you will give a brief introduction about yourself, and then you shall be sorted.

"Since today is a Friday, you shall have the weekend for getting ready for classes and everything. You school supplies will arrive tomorrow, and your class schedule will be arriving shortly. I'm guessing that people in the future are more advanced, since you have created a time traveler that can go so far back, so the classes should be fairly easy.

"You will be in your with the other students in 6th year, since that is the year requested. I shall see you tonight, Miss Hale," Professor Dumbledore said smiling, I nodded, and holding on tightly to my small black bag, I left the room.

I did as Dumbledore instructed, I roamed around the school. I walked around comparing Hogwarts then to Hogwarts in my time, often amusing myself with silly little stories my mum use to tell me when I was a child. I started singing softly to myself a little tune that always seemed to find its way into my head.

_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact_

The Black Lake lay right in front of me. Glistening innocently, like it did not know that it had almost claimed a life. I glared at it, and sat down, still singing.

_So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass_

The sun began setting, and a beautiful display of colours began dancing merrily on the Black Lake.

_I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky_

It started getting chilly; I shivered slightly, and took a quick look at my watch in my pocket. It was almost 6, almost time for dinner. Sighing, I stood up, and began walking towards the castle grounds, passing a group of boys animatedly talking of Quidditch, a cute couple holding hands whispering to each other, and a girl standing alone her eyes staring into space.

_You will see your beauty every moment that you rise_

I walked into the Great Hall, and an overwhelming feeling of lost slammed into my. Tears threatened to escape, but expertly I held them in. A small hush fell over the crowd, as girls began eyeing me up some looking for friendship, others already rivalry splashed across their face, and yet others didn't really mind my presence.

I began walking towards the staff table. Professor Dumbledore rose, and smiled at me encouragingly. I smiled faintly back.

"Students," Headmaster Dippit said in a scratchy voice, "Please welcome Miss Ginny Hale. Please a little about yourself Miss Hale,'

"Well…" I let my sentence trail off thoughtfully, "My name is Ginny, as you know. I'm sixteen, and I lived in Romania. I was home schooled all my life…but then my parents had a little accident. My dad was a dragon trainer…and he was showing us this new female Hungarian horntail…and she…well…now I need to go here," I spoke softly, knowing how convincing my lie was.

"Our deepest apologies Miss Hale," Headmaster Dippit said, and paused for a few moments, "The hat if you please,"

I took the sorting hat, and placed it gingerly on my head.

_Well…hello there, your brain is so…knowledgeable and smart; you would do well in Ravenclaw. But I see bravery in you Gryffindor would also be a good house._

_How about Slytherin…you could be great you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that._

Ginny shivered at those familiar words. She remember Harry talking about his sorting experience, and felt that these words belonged to Harry and should not have been spoken to her.

_I see much sadness _The Hat whispered, _and I see a mission, ah, I know the house for you._

"SLYTHERIN," The Hat shrieked, waves of relief in Ginny. She took the hat off, and nimbly walked towards the Slytherin table. Applause rang loudest from the table; most Gryffindors didn't even bother clapping hearing the hat yell Slytherin.

"Hello Ginny, my name is Eileen Prince," I looked up to see a pale yet beautiful girl grinning cheekily at me.

"…Hey," I murmured softly.

"Ginny…you know for a pureblood from Romania…you look a lot like a…Weasley," A loud voice said coldly, a low hiss of disapproval rang out at the name of the infamous blood-traitorous family. Ginny turned to a boy with silver blond hair, and a pointed chin. A Malfoy…

"And what's your name ferret?" I demanded moodily. A small giggle escaped my lips at Malfoy's shocked expression. Apparently not many people messed with him.

"Well…that's what you get for screwing around with a newbie," a calm voice came from the seat next to me. I saw a very short girl, no taller then five feet sitting next to me. Her thick brown hair to her shoulders, her bangs slightly covering her gray eyes glued to her book. At a few seconds, she looked up, smiling shyly.

"My name is Winona Yaxley," Winona said softly. She looked nothing like the Yaxley that had so coldly killed Charlie. I shivered involuntary at the thought of my dead brother. In fact Winona looked so small and frail, I was afraid that I would break her with one little poke.

"And this prick," Winona said in her soft voice gesturing to _him_, "Is Tom Riddle,"

I nodded curtly, and grabbing a chocolate pudding cup, and busied myself with eating. Snorting slightly, I thought of Luna, and her strange adoration of Hogwart's chocolate pudding. Of course her adoration disappeared the moment she tried my mum's pudding. I smiled faintly at the memory, grasping it close to me as long as possible.

"How about a hello," the painfully familiar voice asked disdainfully, I raised an eyebrow, keeping my cool.

"How bout a bow," I asked coolly, a few gasps were heard from those sitting near enough to hear. Tom mirrored my raised eyebrow expression. I returned to eating my pudding.

"You know normally I would hex people who spoke so rudely, but since you are new I'll let this slide, once," Riddle said coldly, his black eyes boring into. A small giggle escaped my lips, sounding to me a little hysterical.

"Thank you so much," I said, my words dripping with sarcasm. Riddle narrowed his eyes, and glared at me. I continued to eat my pudding, but was slightly distracted with the soft push in my head.

"Cute, you're trying to use occlumency," I said in a baby voice, "Note the very important word; trying,"

We glared at each other for a few moments; everyone felt the tension around us. I could see a few sympathetic looks.

_Ha, Riddle has no idea who he's dealing with_ I thought _I guess this may give me a start. _

"Enough of this, it's boring me to no end," I said, and stood up. I started walking away, but Riddle's voice stopped me.

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" His bored voice rang out, the hall slightly hushed.

"I'll figure it out, Riddle," I said, I started walking again.

"Hale," I turned slightly, having forced my mind to get use to the last name. I raised an eyebrow.

"Watch yourself," Tom's voice said coolly, and already I could see an evil little plot forming in his mind.

"Don't act too cocky Riddle, I know how to take care of myself," I said, and with that I walked out of the Great Hall, a rush of whispers racing around. I closed the doors behind me, and realized Riddle had a point. I had no idea where the Slytherin common room was.

"Ginny?" A soft voice rang out, I turned to see Winona. She was fidgeting slightly with her hands. Her eyes cast away. I nodded gratefully. I followed her, and together we walked towards the common room.

"I…you should be more careful," Winona finally blurted out. I looked at her in surprise.

"You shouldn't pick fights with the toughest guys in school, Malfoy, Riddle, and Potter being the top three," Winona said, and a sharp look crossed her face as she mention the Gryffindor name.

"I…" I paused and saw true concern written all over Winona's face, her eyes shinning determinedly. My heart melted a bit, and her sign of affection.

"Not to mention, you've already got a lot of rivals because not only are you really beautiful, and you are probably really smart, but Potter," That cross look flashed across Winona's face again, "…saved you,"

"Y-you know?" I asked, surprise flashed into my face for a few seconds.

"Everyone knows, and although myself and the Slytherins truly hate it Potter is well… "Popular with the ladies," as he puts it…and well you already have enough enemies from those fan girls, you definitely don't need Tom Riddle as you enemy as well," Winona said quickly. I smiled.

"Thank you, so much for your concern," I said, and Winona sighed a breathe in relief, "But I can take care of myself,"

Winona nodded in defeat, but smiled good naturedly. I knew we would be good friends…even if she was a…Yaxley.

We entered the dark dungeons, and stopped in front a bare stone wall with a tiny crest of a snake.

"Silvertongue," Winona said softly, and the door opened revealing a long, low corridor which we entered.

"The greenish effect is from the Black Lake," Winona said seeing my confusion. I raised a surprised eyebrow but said nothing. We found a door, and entered into the common room furnished with green lamps and carved armchairs. A black fireplace with a green fire light, crackling merrily. All around me the Slytherin colours of green and silver danced around.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room," Winona said brightly, smiling I come to the two stares separating the girls and the boys dormitories.

"The left," Winona said, answering my silent question. I quickly walked upstairs, and after a few moments found my room. Winona had followed me in, and smiling brightly she said

"You're sharing a room with me, and Eileen. Our other two room mates are Tara Lee and Evelyne. They're twin sisters, though they don't look much alike," Winona said, and slid onto her bed.

I nodded, and listened as she talked away about all the people at school, the annoying teachers and cool teachers, and of course the boys. Winona once you get to know her was not shy. At first I thought she was a little plane, but once I had really gotten the time to look at her, I saw her skin was a very beautiful toned color, and her hair cut worked very well with her short body.

I began unpacking my clothes, putting them in the closet next to me. Winona inspected my clothes, biting her cheek when she saw something really cute. My clothes were actually in better shape then my brothers, seeing as I was the only girl, and luckily I didn't get hand me downs from my brothers, thank God.

The night stand next to me had a little drawer which I put all the little gifts I had received, and of course Hermione's book. I placed a small spell on it, so that only my eyes could read it. Suddenly I realized Fleur's dress, sighing I pulled it out. Winona almost burst into tears at the sight of the beautiful dress.

It was obviously made for a vela, because it was so beautiful, and probably would only accommodate a vela. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that fell to m feet in a flow of silky fabric. It was a soft silver colour; in fact it reminded me of the breath taking dress that Fleur wore to the Yule Ball.

I placed a handy charm on it making sure that it wouldn't be wrinkled, and folded it up and placed it in my draw. Then out of pure habit, I began placing spells on my drawers and closet so that nobody could open it but me.

"What are you doing?" Winona asked curiously.

"I'm making sure nobody will be able to open it, but me," I said simply. Winona's mouth hung out.

"What?" I asked surprised at her curios response.

"You can do silent magic," Winona breathed.

_Ah yes…_ I thought, _Silent magic, very helpful when you are sneaking up on someone._

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. I mean I can't do really powerful spells, but I can do simple little charms," I said with a smile. Winona sighed with a sudden awe of respect.

"Wow," Winona said, and suddenly the door opened. Two red haired girls walked in, their hair strikingly similar to mine, though mine was a more blood red then their carrot orange color.

"Hey…you must be Ginny Hale," the taller of the two said, "My name is Tara Lee Wistlet,"

"I'm Evelyne Wistlet," The smaller one said. I smiled a little forcibly, and shook their hands.

"I'm so tired, already we've got a million test to study for and its only been a week," Tara Lee complained, as she jumped onto her bed. Evelyne just shook her head at her sister's whinning, and took out a book. She reminded me a lot of Hermione, Evelyne did. And Tara Lee reminded me of Ron, and Winona…

I pushed all these thoughts out of my head.

_Enough, _I commanded myself sternly, _stop thinking about __them__ you have a mission to do_

An hour or so later, Evelyne had closed her curtains, and with a crisp "Good Night" had promptly fallen asleep. Eileen had walked in with a clearly annoyed look on her face, flashing me a forced smile, she too closed her curtains, and without a single word fell asleep.

Finally, Winona and Tara Lee tired of talking, and they too fell a sleep. It was dark, it was quiet, and I was awake. I slowly slipped out of bed, and walked towards the window. I didn't worry about being seen, for all they girls had their curtains up. I sat right next to the window pain, and slowly tune that always made its way into my head, escaped my lips.

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and slear_

_  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier _

All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe

I slowly left the enticing darkness of the night, and walked carefully back into my bed. Sighing, I fell into a deep dreamless slumber

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Onwards to the next chapter…_

_Evanescence147_


	4. Imperfections make Perfection

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

**Chapter III**

I was sitting at the Slytherin table, humming merrily, eating my breakfast. Winona sat next to me, and the twins sat across. After a few minutes, a grumpy Eileen stalked in, death glaring anybody who dared look at her.

"E-Eileen?" Winona asked timidly, "Are you-"

"My god," Eileen exploded her voice shrill and angry, "Malfoy is the biggest git I have ever met."

"What happened?" Tara Lee asked, rolling her eyes then she whispered softly to me "This happens all the time, sometimes Eileen is in a more killer mood then others,"

Eileen glared at Tara Lee, but sighed in defeat.

"I caught him snogging some Ravenclaw," Eileen said, and angry tears fell down Eileen's face.

"What'd you do?" Evelyne asked worriedly, Eileen smiled ruefully.

"To Alec Malfoy surprisingly nothing, to the Ravenclaw girl… everything," Eileen said, a simple yet sadistic smile covering her face.

"Her names Katya," Evelyne sniffed, "Filthy Russian,"

"Something wrong with foreign people?" Ginny asked coolly.

"When they're of mudblood status like Katya, yes!" Tara Lee said, surprise on her face.

"But pure bloods all over the world are okay with us. Russian, American, Romania, as long as they have pure blood, they're good," Winona said sweetly.

"The Wistlet family is not as well known as the Yaxley family or the Malfoy family," Tara Lee sniffed, "But we are purebloods all the same,"

"Come to think of it," Eileen said, "I don't think I've heard of the Hale family,"

I knew where this was going. Instantly I shot up, my face growing hard and cold.

"How dare you think that of me," I hissed, a few Slytherins looked up in surprise at my outburst.

"I am not some filthy mud blood nor am I a magic stealer," I said venom in every word. Eileen nodded curtly, and still keeping my angry façade, I stalked off.

"She's definitely a pure blood," I heard Evelyne whisper, and Eileen muttered a dark yet slightly remorseful "yes," in response.

Amused at how easily I tricked my friends, I walked outside. After a few minutes, I grew bored, and decided to take a look at my schedule for Mondays, then on Tuesdays, then on Wednesdays. Surprised, I found that the classes were all the same. I guess they didn't have different classes' everyday. Well, at least not yet, I read my schedule.

_6-8 Breakfasts; Come when it best seems fit_

_8-9 Potions; Gryffindor _

_9-10 Herbology; Ravenclaw _

_10-11 Defense Against the Dark Arts; Gryffindor_

_11-12 Lunch; during this period you may eat, study, finish/start homework, or stay in your common room_

_12-1Charms; Hufflepuf_

_1-2 Care of Magical Creatures; Ravenclaw_

_2-3 Transfiguration; Gryffindor_

_3-4 History of Magic; Ravenclaw_

_Free; here is the time in which you may enjoy yourself by doing what you wish; as long as you do not break any of the School Rules_

_5-7 Dinner; Come when it best seems fit _

_Whoa_ I thought, _the school seemed pretty laid back_. I then found my self standing next to the Black Lake. Glaring at it, I turned on my heels and marched away.

I felt a soft bump on my shoulder, and turned to _Him_. Glaring, I faced him squarely. I was a good deal shorter then him my height no more then 5 feet 4, but I stood proud.

"Don't you know any manors Riddle?" I asked, my eyes narrowed and annoyed.

"Don't you know how to respect your peers?" Riddle said coolly, I raised an eyebrow.

"Respect…my peers?" I whispered dangerously, "Nobody with lower blood statues is my peer…_half blood_,"

Riddle stared at me; a flash of emotion I had never seen on his face appeared for a few seconds and left. I smiled coolly at him, glaring Riddle produced his wand. People started clustering around, watching, both fearful and interested.

"What are you going to do Tom?" I asked my voice sound slightly hysterical to my ears. Tom glared at me.

"Are you going to jinx me until I go crazy, or are you going to kill me?" I asked cruelty and pain etched together in my words. Tom said nothing, but continued to glare.

"You aren't going to do anything," I said finally. Tom's eyes flashed in momentary surprise.

"Why not?" Tom asked.

"I've looked at death right in the face, Riddle. I've stared at death, eye to eye. I know when I see death, Riddle. And I'm not looking at him now," I said, allowing my words to fill Tom. A few people gasped at my dark and harsh words. I ignored them.

With one last glare, I whisked away, leaving Riddle alone in the clearing confused and surprised as ever.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The rest of the week went past with nothing notably interesting to report. Of course the whispers, the pointing, and the gossip I had to get to use too. Everyone assumed that Riddle had found his match in a short fiery red haired girl who belonged in his own house.

"Ugh," I sighed in disgust, always people talking about me. Now I knew why Harry always hated the fame. I sighed again.

_Might as well just go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, nothing better to do_, I thought. DADA was so easy; it bored me to no end. I remember I once found this class exiting and entertaining, but now all I find is boredom and stuff I've mastered ages ago.

"Ah, Miss Hale! Welcome to class," Professor Sophronia smiled warmly at me. I had become her favorite student, with my outstanding grades and perfect performances.

"Thank you ma'am," I said curtly, and Professor Sophronia beamed. I took my assigned seat, right at the front, right next to _him_. Professor Sophronia's other favorite student.

The bells rang, and students poured into the classroom. I knew Tom would be late; he always took advantage of being a teacher's pet.

"Today class, we shall be learning about bogarts. Mr. Jenks, 10 points from Gryffindor, do stop that chatting," Professor Sophronia purred, a burly black haired boy glared at Professor Sophronia, but none the less ceased his chatter. Professor Sophronia was the headmistress of her beloved house; Slytherins and she dearly adored proving her love to Slytherin.

"Now who can tell me why a Bogart can be so dangerous," Professor Sophronia asked sweetly. I almost gagged, she reminded me so badly of a younger and more beautiful yet just as deadly version of Professor Umbrige.

"Miss Hale?" Professor Sophronia asked smiling.

"A Bogart takes the shape of the thing you fear the most, and sometimes you can't tell if it's true or not," I said softly, dreading where this class would end. Professor Sophronia beamed.

"Excellent, twenty points for Slytherin, now who can tell me the spell to repell a Bogart?" Professor Sophronia asked her gaze still on my face. I sighed quietly.

"Ridikulus," I said, and Tom slid into the seat next to me.

"Excellent," Professor Sophronia beamed, and she awarded me with another twenty points. I smirked at Tom, who merely rolled his eyes.

"I have found a Bogart and it resides in this box, after a few minutes of practice, we shall begin with the Bogart," Professor Sophronia said.

_I learned this in third year,_ I thought with a bemused expression, _but I am worried of what the Bogart will produce for me._

"Line up," Professor Sophronia's voice rang out, after a few minutes of frantic practice.

I was near the front, Tom right next to me, and for the first time I saw worry on Tom's face.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked softly, Tom looked at me, surprise in his eyes.

"What does it matter to you, Hale?" Tom asked coldly.

"Just because you hate me, doesn't mean I hate you," I said, and with that I turned to face the Bogart.

_Crack_

It was Harry and Voldemort, dealing each other. Tears welled up in my eyes, damn tears, always betrayed me. Thus my worst fear was shown to the class. My worst fear being Harry and Voldemort locked in a cruel and dirt battle, while I reside on the sidelines, helpless and pathetic.

"Oi, Potter, that Hale girl is afraid of you fighting some ugly monster," The boy who had lost points early jeered at me. The Potter boy, William, I had learned was his name looked up a surprised expression clear on his face.

"No Jenks, that ain't me," William or Will said, his eyes on the almost mirror image of himself.

I said nothing, and for the first time I couldn't move. My eyes not leaving the Bogart, and I felt tears begin to well up, then flow freely down my cheeks.

"Will, that's you," Jenks said coldly.

"No Jenks, it's not. That boy has green eyes, appose to my hazel ones, and our faces are somewhat different," Will said, ignoring the whispers.

"Harry," The Bogart Voldemort hissed, "Avada Kadavra,"

The Bogart Harry crumpled to the floor, and The Bogart Voldemort laughed a high pitched and cold laugh.

"G-Ginny," The Bogart Harry rasped, and then feel silent. I ran towards the Bogart Harry, nothing in my mind but the dying Harry.

"H-Harry…don't leave me," I whispered, tears racing down my cheeks, and my arms around the Bogart.

I felt arms pulling at me, and numbly I allowed the hands to free from Harry.

"Hale,"

It was Tom, what was he doing? I flung myself into his arms, weeping heavily and deeply. Tom awkwardly held me up, and after a few minutes I regained my poseur.

"I don't hate you," Tom spoke softly, and with that he left the classroom. I stood their stunned, wondering what had just left Tom's mouth, when I realized someone was standing in front of me.

"Hey girlie," It was Will's voice. I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked, surprised eminent in my tone.

"You alright there girlie?" Will asked concern in his hazel eyes. A few girls tossed me looks of deep loathing, but none the less stalked off.

"…Yeah, I think so…" I said allowing my voice to trail off.

"Sorry bout Jenks, he can be a bit of a bastard," Will said snickering lightly.

"I…suppose," I said awkwardly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you 'round girlie," Will said and with a wink and a nod he was gone. As I too swept out of the room, I noticed Tom's black eyes staring at me, confusion and wonder with slight fear eminent in those dark black eyes that haunted me so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Haunting..._

_Evanescence147_


	5. Autumn Ashes

_I've got my memories  
They're always inside of me  
But I can't go back  
Back to how it was  
I believe it now  
I've seen too much  
But I can't go back  
Back to how it was  
Created for a place I've never known_

_This is Home  
Now I'm finally where I belong  
Where I belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching for a place of my own  
Now I've found it,  
Yeah this is home  
Yeah, this is home_

Belief over misery  
I've seen the enemy  
And I won't go back  
Back to how it was  
And I've got my heart set on what happens next  
I've got my eyes wide and it's not over yet  
We are miracles  
And we're not alone

**Chapter IV**

As I began to work on my homework I heard Winona walk in. She sat down on my bed and let out a long exaggerated sigh. I snorted softly, typical Winona. Winona gave another longer exaggerated sigh, after a few minutes I looked up.

"Hey you," I said smiling, "What's up?"

"Well guess who asked me out?" Winona squealed, I rolled my eyes but said nothing. Clearly disappointed at my lack of enthusiasm Winona answered her own question.

"Jasper Flint," I looked up in surprise, Winona continued talking, "We're going to Hogsmead together, isn't that romantic?"

"You mean Jasper Flint, as in the Quidditch leader?" I asked surprised, Winona nodded dreamily, sighing I returned to my homework, this was going to be a long night.

I slowly pulled myself from sleep, opening my eyes I was meet with sunlight. Groaning I turned around. I didn't want to get up, but I had to. _Damn. _

I pulled myself out of bed and groggily put on a long black skirt and a thin frilly sleeved white button down shirt. It was Saturday, no need to dress in uniform. I walked down to the breakfast table, and as I entered the hall I saw _him_. He looked too much like Potter, too much like the man I love now unborn now nonexistent. Tears threatened to escape, but I held them in. I sat down at the table, wallowing in misery.

"What's wrong?" Riddle drawled, I snapped out of my thoughts to see Tom smirking at me. I did not glare nor smile.

"What is the worse thing in the world Riddle?" I asked, Tom seemed taken aback by my questions. I apparently did not make any sense in his brain.

"To die," Tom said promptly, I rolled my eyes, typical.

"No, when your dead your dead, end of story, good bye, the finish," I said and paused thoughtfully, "The worse thing in life, Tom, is to be alive while everyone around you whither away and yet you are forced to stay here until there is nothing left of you but an empty shell of what you once where."

"Why do you care about other people?" Tom snorted; I raised my green eyes to his black ones. Sighing I was silent for a few minutes.

"Have you ever had to listen to the sounds of the person you treasure so much being tortured? Have you ever watched as your loved ones fall to the ground lifeless and empty? Have you every watched someone slowly loose a little piece of himself day by day? Have you ever slowly died till the brink of death, but cannot die?" Ginny paused closing her eyes, "I've seen things no child, no adult should see. I've been threw things nobody could dream up off, and still I am alive while all those I love are buried under marble. Tell me; is this not worse then death?"

I did not wait for a response; I stood up slightly noticed the looks of horror, pity, and apprehension on the faces of my classmates. I walked away slowly.

"Well that has put a damper on my day," Eileen said pushing her plate away looking as if she might be sick.

"Yeah," Evelyne said, her face pale and she to pushed her plate away.

"Couldn't you have kept your questions until later…or at least held them in?" Winona asked glaring at Tom.

Tara Lee shook her head and I felt her gaze on my retreating figure, "Poor girl, I can't even imagine loosing my parents, and…"

"Well I can," Tom hissed and I heard his footsteps follow me out of the hall. I walked into an empty class room, and knelt down as I allowed myself to finally loose control. I cried and cried, that was all I could do. I just knelt there and cried like the pathetic child I was.

I felt someone enter the room, looking up I realized how pathetic I looked. I turned to see him, Potter.

"Hey…" Will said uncertainly, his eyes so different and yet so similar to Harry's. I felt my breathing go raged. He looked too much like Harry, too much, too much. Suddenly without thought, I launched myself into Will's arms and cried. Will didn't push me away nor scoff in my ear; he just wrapped his arms around me and let me cry.

After a few minutes, I couldn't cry anymore, I released him and blushed slightly.

"Sorry…about that," I whispered wiping the tears away from my eyes. Will nodded.

"Will you be okay?" Will asked uncertainly, before I could respond the door slammed open and in walked _him_. I knew it was him; his very presence was all that I needed to know whom it was.

"What do you want, Tom?" I asked not looking away from Will. Will blushed slightly, and awkwardly moved away.

"I'll…see you round," Will said and ducked away leaving me alone with _him_.

"Who are you?" Tom asked, I turned to look at him.

"Ginny Hale," I responded coldly, my eyes boring into him.

_Tom's Pov._

"Who are you?" I asked, and Ginny turned towards me.

"Ginny Hale," Ginny replied coldly, her eyes boring into mine. I felt myself fall into her hypnotism, her beautiful green eyes that I could just stare at forever.

"I do not like not knowing," I said slowly, carefully selecting each of my words very precisely, "and I suppose in a way, I have an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Really, I quiet hate the unknown, Hale,"

Ginny stared at me curiously; her eyes still red from crying but her face as beautiful as ever.

"Ginny Hale, you are the biggest unknown of all," I said scowling; I was not one for not knowing. Ginny began to laugh. I shot her a surprised look, which caused her to fall to her knees in laughter.

"What is so funny, Hale?" I demanded furiously, Ginny just continued laughing, after a few minutes she began to breathe, rather irregularly but still she was regaining her posture.

"Tom Riddle," Ginny said between giggles and heavy breathes, "You are the biggest prat I have ever met and probably will ever meet,"


	6. Wine Red

_Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
It hung heavy on the tree above your head_

This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect  
Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars

_I cut the arrow from your neck  
Stretched you beneath the tree  
Among the roots and baby's breath  
I covered us with silver leaves_

Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

**Chapter V**

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Ginny slowly slipped into a comfortable routine, though always at the back of her mind was her mission.

Ginny and Will became fairly good friends, and did not think once of each other romantically. Actually Ginny recalled the time some Slytherin had taunted her for "dating a Gryffindor", well a student found that very Slytherin a week later in the lavatory rocking back and forth murmering "Bats, Bats, Bats"

Needless to say that was the last time anybody ever taunted Ginny about her friendship with a Gryffindor.

Then there was _him_, Riddle. Everyday he and Ginny would dance a cheerful little dance of friendly insults, merry banter, and sarcastic remarks that, as the days wore on, grew more delicate and cautiously manipulated. After a month or so, they slowly stopped their little skirmishes. They began to speak in more friendly conversational ways and their actions began to suggest no more were they enemies.

Of course they still argued, and those present would watch in complete fascination as Ginny talked Tom down or alternatively, rile him up and then of course leave him to explode at the nearest person or object. It was uncommon for anyone present during one of the first to bear a few bruises or scratches. But as the arguments became crueler, they also became less frequent. And, though neither of them would admit it aloud, Tom and Ginny were becoming friends.

It was dinner, and for the first time in a while Ginny really noticed Tom. He looked different, paler and skinnier, dark circles under his eyes. Tom noticed her staring at him, and he smirked.

"Enjoying your studies?" Tom asked rather amused, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No," Ginny replied briskly, "they look rather sick and I'm worried" _You look sick…are you okay?"_

"You got to get use to it," Tom said coolly, _get over it._

"I can't, I really care about my grade," Ginny said, _I care about you, I can't._

"Well good luck trying to unravel what you never knew," Tom said _Have fun trying to get me to tell you, because I won't._

Ginny remained silent, and then the doors opened. Suddenly a girl from the Ravenclaw suddenly shot up, tears racing down her face, and she ran away, Myrtle. Suddenly it slammed into Ginny, _The Chamber of Secrets_.

"If you need help with any of your classes," Eileen said suddenly, "I can help,"

"Trust me when I say this Eileen," Winona said, "Tom and Ginny's' thoughts we definitely not on classes!"

"I have to go kill Tom," Ginny said suddenly, "See ya,"

Ginny got up, and raced to the bathroom, the familiar bathroom where she had flung the diary. Ginny heard moaning and crying, she heard movements behind her, Ginny began to shake. She raced into a stall, slamming the door. She heard the stall next to her open and a body fall to the ground. Ginny sat there paralyzed in fear, refusing to move, her body shaking. After a few minutes, the movements were no more.

Ginny carefully opened the stall, and saw Tom bending over the girl, his eyes stricken.

"Ginny," Tom exclaimed jumping from Myrtle's body, Ginny said nothing.

"Why Tom?" Ginny asked, "Why did you open the chambers? Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't mean to kill _her_," was Tom's reply, Ginny sighed, "Wait…how do you know about the chambers?"

"Tom," Ginny sighed, "I am not an idiot. Now talk,"

"I knew everything about this school, and within days I found the chamber," Tom said softly, "I knew what the creature was, and I intended to use the basilisk to scare off all the mudbloods..."

"…You didn't want to kill anyone?" Ginny asked, restraining the utter bewilderment and disbelief in her voice.

"I may be cruel and seemingly heartless, but I'm not. I'm not a ruthless killer, but someday I will be. I will demolish the feelings, the sorrow, the guilt, when I kill, and soon I will kill without hesitation or doubt," Tom said anger apparent in his voice. Tom was angry, angry that he was too weak to kill, to weak to contain his emotions, to weak to destroy his guilt and anguish.

"Why are you like this? Why do you want to be cruel, to be hateful, to be alone?" Ginny screamed now tears running down her face, "Riddle you know nothing of the difference of solitude and loneliness. Your life story may not have been that great, but you can change that, you can forget your father, your past and move on. Not get over it, but just let go,"

"I can't," Tom said harshly, "I don't know why I'm like this, okay? I have so much power, so much potential to be the best wizard ever, to rid this world of mudbloods…"

"Why are you so prejudiced?" Ginny whispered, "So are you blaming it on your powers?"

"Because…my filthy muggle father was a bastard," Tom screamed, "My powers make me who I am,"

"No," Ginny said, "No it's not your power that makes you who you are, it's your choices,"

"Why are you set on trying to change me, to hate me, to love me," Tom whispered.

"You are all that I have, all that I love and all that I want," Ginny said.

--

_Hmm…._


	7. My Immortal

_I hate feelin' like this  
I'm so tired of tryin' to __fight__ this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You_

Tell me that You will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missin'  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You

I don't wanna _live__  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)_

**Chapter VI**

To Tom, what happened in the lavatory never really happened. It was just a thought, a memory. To Ginny, it was a victory, she could feel it. She had already changed the future, though the amount was unspecific.

"Tom," Ginny said smiling brightly, Tom looked up and nodded his head indicating she had his attention.

"Good morning," Ginny said jumping from foot to foot, and then flounced to a seat across from Tom.

"Why are you so bipolar?" Tom asked sullenly, Ginny's eyes widened, "You act so happy and bubbly but then snap you're angry and depressed. You're like a time bomb of emotions, and when you blow up, you hurt everyone,"

Tom got up, glared at Ginny, and whisked away, leaving Ginny sitting at the table, stunned. Tears threatened to escape, but she held them in.

Ginny ignored Winona's cry of worry and Eileen's whisper of condolence. She twisted away and raced out of the Great Hall only barely caching Will's curious look of worry and pity. Ginny raced out and after a few minutes of racing she paused to lean against the stone wall. Breathing heavily Ginny stood there tears of anger and misery intertwined together.

Ginny walked grimly to her common room and entered her dorm. She crashed around looking for it, after a few minutes she finally pulled out her moleskin pouch, a gift she had received from Dean as a Christmas present. Taking it, she pressed it to her breast and ran outside to the lake, to the fresh air, to the smell of earth.

She opened it and spilled her most precious objects onto the ground. Memories, or rather objects that allowed her to remember. She took out a picture of _Harry_, a _small rose frozen in time_, and a _torn crumpled and ripped piece of paper_. She stared at her extraordinary objects, her precious things and sighed a long sigh.

She took the picture of Harry, smiling, laughing, blowing her kisses, he looked happy, looked in love, looked alive. The picture had been taken on a day of victory. The Order had won a small part of the battle, and Harry was happy.

Ginny didn't realize she was crying until her tears blurred her vision. Quickly she wiped the tears away and sat there for a few minutes, remembering her memories of when happiness was.

Her eyes moved onto the rose, a newborn rose from her mum's garden. The day before the final battle it had snowed and Charlie had gone to the garden. Upon his return he held the newborn rose in his hands, its petals frozen, crystallized. He had given it to Ginny showing her that even in the darkest time's life and love was everywhere. With a simple spell, he had turned to rose into a non living non dead rose. A rose that would live forever and never die nor fade, just like his love for his little sister.

She held the beautiful rose in her hand and brought it to her nose. It still smelled of life, it still smelled sweet and fresh.

She then looked at the page, the page torn from the diary, the diary of the boy who haunted her dreams and lurked in the shadows of reality. The boy who was just a memory, just part of the past…the past that was turning into the present. She stared at the page, and didn't say anything.

The memory of Tom burned freshly in her mind, his voice in whispering forebodingly in her ear, his hands burning her skin.

Ginny remembered clearly her first year at Hogwarts. Tom was a mere object and yet he always had the upper hand, he was always in control. Ginny was so afraid, but she hated the control.

And so she did it, she allowed herself to sink, and every night she would stare in fascination at the blood dripping from her arm. Every night Tom was fading, fading, fading, gone, but she knew he'd be back to haunt her thoughts and lurk in her dreams. He always came back.

And so the she caused herself pain, so he couldn't. She'd make Tom vanish one slash at a time, she'd bleed him away.

_Who has the upper had now, Tom?_

Those dreaded words echoed hauntingly in Ginny's mind, but she pulled herself from her dark thoughts. The bell rang, and dully Ginny realized she would be late for class. Still immersed in her thoughts Ginny continued to just sit there, lost and a little confused.

In the back of her mind, Ginny wondered if she wanted to skip class. With a sigh, she pulled herself together, replaced the objects back into the pouch, and slowly walked away, her head bowed, emotions racing around.

Ginny entered her potions class, anger seeming to radiate from her school. Her anger was so great, she did not notice Tom's look of worry turn into one of relief, and then back into his emotionless mask.

"Miss Hale," Professor Slughorn said tartly, "I must remind you that tardiness is not acceptable. Twenty points from Slytherin, and if you are tardy one more time, I believe a detention is in order,"

Ginny nodded, her anger swelling even more. She glared at her book, as thoughts centered on Tom, weakness (herself being weak), and the fact that Professor Slughorn hated her so much twisted and snaked itself around her mind.

She glared furiously at her book, refusing to neither look up nor participate. Hell hath no fury compared to Ginny Weasley.

"What did the book do to you Ginny?" Tom asked sullenly his thoughts hovering over whether he should apologize or not.

Ginny did not say nor did nothing. She remained silent, did not look up, and showed no acknowledgment of what he just said.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment," Tom asked, this time surprise in his voice. Nobody ever did that, it was childish and ineffective.

Again nothing happened, to recognition in her eyes, no acknowledgment in her actions.

Tom shivered. He was not use to the idea of being ignored. It never happened. Tom Riddle was never ignored, even if the attention was bad or good. Tom stared at Ginny, his eyes accusing yet remorseful entangled together.

Tom averted his eyes suddenly, why did this affect him so much? Why should he care what Ginny did or did not do? Why did it matter so much?

And even though Tom refused to answer the questions that clashed within his mind, he knew the answer deep down.

_Tom Riddle was in love with Ginny Hale_…


	8. Winter Christmas Secrets

Christmas break was coming around the corner, for three weeks the students would have the luxury of freedom, Hogsmead, and of course homework free days. Those who choose to return home would be welcomed back with open arms and the deepest affection.

Those who had no real home turned to the school. Those people like Tom Riddle. He had no real home, because the orphanage where he spent his childhood life was definitely not his home. Tom stared outside the snow buzzing around merrily, and then his eyes rested on _her_. The beautiful and foreboding Ginny Hale. She was a mastermind and mysterious girl, very precise very pristine.

Then it slammed into his mind, _she _didn't have a home to go to either. She…_Ginny_, was staring out the window lost in her thoughts, her toffee coloured eyes dazed and she was absentmindedly twisted a strand of her dirty red hair.

_I'm failing my mission_, Ginny thought miserably as she twisted her hair, _I'm such a loser…why can't I do this?_

Ginny felt wretched, it had been about three weeks since she and Tom had last spoken. Ginny watched the snow twist and frolic gleefully around outside. She debated with herself on whether she would just go up to him and ask to be forgiven…but she had done nothing wrong.

Ginny yawned, ever since their fight she had gotten less sleep and she had stopped eating. Ginny was in a very unhealthy weight, and she had bags under her eyes.

_I bet I look like a vampire with blood hair_, Ginny thought smirking slightly at her dark humor even though she really didn't find it very funny.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmead?" Eileen asked cheerfully plopping herself down next to Ginny. Ginny stared long and hard at Eileen. Eileen's smile stayed perfect, Ginny could tell by the fake smile that Eileen was truly worried about her.

"I mean…since Winona is gone…you and I could do something, just the two of us," Eileen murmured nervously. Ginny laughed, ignoring the fact that her laughter caused Tom to jump slightly.

"Oh Eileen," Ginny said giggling, "You sound like you're asking me out!"

Eileen flushed and with mock pain in her voice she said, "Am I getting rejected,"

"Nope," Ginny said laughing and kissed Eileen on the cheek. Eileen giggled. The two girls linked arms and skipped out of the common room laughing and chatting merrily.

The girls talked about buys, Quidditch, homework, and teachers as they made they're way to Hogsmead. It was nice, just the two of them, and Eileen was a very charming and beautiful girl.

"So…" Ginny said conversationally, "Talk to me about Alec,"

Eileen scowled, "Oh, that spoiled bastard? He'd rather go whoring around with silly little girls that aren't in his house then date me, a prestigious pureblood,"

"You forgot beautiful," Ginny chimed in, Eileen's scowl lightened as she stared fondly at Ginny.

"Thanks Gin," Eileen said, Ginny laughed.

"Where in the world did you get the nickname?" Ginny asked chortling, Eileen smiled sheepishly.

"_Gin_…isn't that a sort of muggle alcoholic beverage?" Ginny asked, Eileen burst out laughing, Ginny smiling.

"We all know your Riddle's drug," Eileen said sniggering at Ginny's appalled face.

"…crazy psycho girl _say what_?" Ginny asked astonishment clear on her face. Eileen continued to snigger.

"The only reason he's so snide and bitchy to you is because he doesn't know how to act around you because_ he likes you!!_" Eileen said as if this were clear as day.

"I thought he always acted like he was PMSing…" Ginny said her thoughts trialing off, Eileen started coughing and laughing.

"Gin…you're really something else," Eileen said, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How about you get Riddle something for Christmas," Eileen said eagerly. Ginny tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I guess…and I do know his favorite kinds of candy," Ginny said slowly, Eileen's smile grew wider.

"To Zonko's Candy Shop," Eileen said and began dragging Ginny towards Zonko's direction. Unbeknown by the two girls, Tom Riddle stood behind a tree grinding his teeth at the conversation he just heard.

**How dare Eileen think that I like Ginny** a voice hissed in Tom's head. _But I do like Ginny_, Tom thought miserably, _and she probably hates me for what I said._

**If you like her some much you are weak **the voice continued to hiss. Tom shuddered and tried his best to ignore the evil voice; _Ginny is getting me a present for Christmas…maybe I should get her one too_.

**You weak bastard, are you letting this little minx get in the way between us and greatness?** The evil voice screeched. Tom glared at nothing at the evil voice; _Go away, it's your fault I lashed out at Ginny._

**To keep her away from us **the evil voice hissed.

_Yes, but what I don't want her away from us Voldemort?_ Tom asked the evil voice now known as Voldemort.

**Then I will take over your body and kill her!** Voldemort jeered.

_You will do no such thing! This is my body; you are just a voice, an evil conscience. Go away, leave me alone, never come back_ Tom screamed in his mind. Voldemort laughed.

**I won't be gone long, just wait** Voldemort said laughing, and suddenly all was silent.


	9. The End

_**Heyy, whats shakin?**_

**_I've entered a brand spankin new year of highschool and it seems that the teachers all decided that they wanted to destroy my life by giving me as much homework and tests as possible. Also...my internet decided to die on me and so I write this final message to you using my friend's computer, uck how cheap._**

**_I would like to thank all of you a million times for the endless support and PMs asking me when I'll finish anything, I am sorry to say that I will be leaving fanfiction (and all other internet writing sites) however I will leave my work up for the rest of the world to enjoy...or not... I hope you all enjoyed reading my work through all the good, and bad, parts and again thank you x1million!!_**

**_I'm terribly sorry for people who supported and reviewed my unfinished work and sadly I must say I will not be finishing any of it. I know if I scramble to finish it it will merely end up an incredibly revoltingly horrid mess._**

**_ I do wish all of you the best of luck for the future, for your life, and for your grades (they do matter so don't listen to that dick who says otherwise) and I would like tog give a giant 'fuck you' to everyone who just had to give me a little message ranting on how much you hate my guts and how glad you are I'm leaving (you my dears know exactly who you are)._**

**_Please take care this website and I look forward to a time when I can come back to this place and recall all my happy, and smutty (yum yum), memories from this place._**

**_I hope the next time you read my work it will be a published, hard cover (or soft) book that is finally finished._**

**_Happy writings!_**

**_My last and final Cheers,_**

**_Evanescence147_**

**_p.s. I am sooo melodramatic, and i am sooo lovin' it 3_**


End file.
